Im grazy about you
by loveanime1563
Summary: this is all about ereri erenxlevi oneshots. I have to warn you if you don t like yoai don t read it. yaoi, smut and launguages


It has been a long day for captain Levi and he`s glad to go back to his room where he can finally be with the man he loved. Levi opens the door and what he sees in there is quit a shock, with wide eyes he sees a naked Eren lying on bed.

" Hi captain" said Eren in a sexy voice. Eren steps out of bed and walks forwards to Levi and Levi can`t take his eyes off of him. "like what you see captain?" "n-no I don`t know what you`re talking about!" Said Levi while turning red and he feels his pants going tight. "it says something else down here captain" said Eren and touched de bugle of Levi.

"you know captain, I really want you to fuck me right now" and he kisses Levi rough and Levi can`t help but kiss him back. Eren has his hands in in the hair of Levi and Levi has his hands on de hips of Eren. Eren push his tongue in the mouth of Levi and he can`t help himself to moan. they kiss till the need of air and pull apart. "so you want it like that, huh Eren?" "yes, I really want you right now, I can`t take it any longer" Levi takes off his clothes, grabs Eren and turns him around against de door with his face to Levi.

Levi grinds against Eren and Eren leaves a loud moan "hmm, I like it when you`re so needy Eren, it turns me on even more" "ah ah captain, put it in I need it now!" Said Eren desperate. "I`d love to Eren, first I`m going to make you scream my name first" he takes Eren`s cock in his hand and starts pumping it. "ah ha ah captain!" Eren grabs on the shoulders of Levi.

The legs of Eren are shaking and Levi takes his hand of the cock of Eren and grabs his ass to lift him up, Eren jumps up and wrap his legs around the hips of Levi. Levi`s hand goes back to Eren`s cock and Eren screams louder as he feels the cock of Levi against his ass "ah ha ah ah captain, please please!" "say my name Eren and I have to prep you first" "Levi, Levi please, I don`t need to prep ah, I already did it myself, ah!".

"well that's not good Eren, I didn`t get to see your face when you did that" Levi could feel that Eren was close and takes his hand off Eren`s cock. Eren looks at him with disappointment in his eyes, but Levi could care less. Levi takes Eren off de door and walk them to de couch. He puts Eren on the couch and he sits on the table. "show it to me Eren how you do it yourself, I want to see it" without complaining Eren spreads his legs. He puts his fingers in his mouth and sucks on it.

Eren takes his fingers out of his mouth and puts one in his hole "ah ah" he has his eyes closed and it wasn`t even unconfutable for him he feels the pleasure immediately and put a second in him and soon after that the third.

Levi enjoys what he`s seeing in front of him and can`t help himself to touch his dick "you like that Eren? You like it that much?" "ah ha, yes, yes I like it, I love it, Levi!" Eren was almost in his own world and starts to pump his own cock.

Levi sees that and takes Eren`s hand off it "don`t do that Eren, if you do you`ll come to fast and I`ll have to punish you for that" Eren opens his eyes and looks at Levi "but I want to come ah ha, I want to come really bad I can`t take it anymore, I`m so close!" "that's to bad Eren, you have to wait for it" Levi stands up and kisses Eren before he can say anything.

Levi grabs Eren`s hand that's in his ass an pulls it out "ah ha, Levi please!" Eren couldn`t sounds even more desperate then he already is "what is it Eren, what do you want?" He asked while he touched the tip of Eren`s cock lightly. "ah please put your cock in me, I need it, I need to feel it in me!" And he hugs Levi really tight. Eren couldn`t think anymore a while ago and Levi could see it and he begins to lose himself. "fine I`ll give it to you as you like it, turn around"

If it was even possible Eren gets more lust in his eyes then that there already was and turns around so he was on all fours. Levi lines his cock at Eren`s hole and thrust in hard, he didn`t wait for Eren to get used to the feeling of him inside he moves halfway out and thrust in hard "oh yea, like that, give it to me like that, Levi!"and with that Eren is gone. " yea, you like it like this Eren, how much do you like it?" Growls Levi. "I love it ah , I love it so much ah, your dick feels so good in me like this ah, more, give me more!".

Levi can`t get enough of Eren like this and pulls himself out of Eren. Eren leans against the couch, strength in his body gone and looks at Levi "Levi ah, stop teasing so much aha' Eren couldn`t help to keep moaning. Levi picks Eren up from the couch and walks to his bed "don`t worry brat, I`m going to fuck you so hard right now that you can`t even walk for two days" and he throws Eren on bed.

Eren moans as he lands on bed, lays on his back and spreads his leg wide "come here Levi, keep that promise and do it, fuck me so hard that I only can see white" Levi climbs on bed, grabs the ankles of Eren, puts them in the air and pushes his cock hard in Eren`s hole. Levi pushes back in and out hard but slow, it isn`t enough for Eren "Levi aha, more give me more, faster, faster!" Eren moves his hips to get more, showing to Levi that he is desperate. Levi moves with every thrust faster and hard.

Suddenly a huge wave of pleasure hits Eren and al he sees is white, he throws his head back in bed and he arched his back the pleasure felt so good that he didn`t even make a sound "oh god yes, there Levi hit it again it feels so amazing!" Screams Eren. Levi hits it again and watched the reaction of Eren "aha ah yes Levi Levi Levi!" Eren couldn`t stop screaming his name. Levi puts Eren`s legs on his shoulders and leans in to give Eren an sloppy kiss " aha Levi I`m close haa I`m going to cum!" "me too Eren let`s cum together" Levi keeps thrusting hard and fast and soon they cum together while screaming their names. Eren comes all over his belly and chest while Levi comes deep in Eren.

Levi lies on Eren and Eren hugs him "you`re really that best captain, I love you" and kiss Levi neck.

Levi pulls himself up and out of Eren, with a whimper of Eren, lies beside him and takes Eren in his arms. "I love you too brat" and with that the two fell asleep.


End file.
